


Irresistible

by Secretalphabets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Kid Fic, Louis is so soft, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fem Louis, fem harry, well they don't have kids yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretalphabets/pseuds/Secretalphabets
Summary: "Please, I want you so bad.""What do you want me to do, gorgeous?"Harry is pregnant and Louis is so in love with her, and neither of them can keep their hands off each other.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys,
> 
> this is my 2nd fic ever and my first shot at a bit of smut so I hope it's okay!! 
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

They're late. They're always late in the Tomlinson household. Sometimes it's because Louis will refuse to leave the house until her hair looks perfect or because Harry can't find her missing shoe. Sometimes they're both just too lazy and happy in each other's presence to be bothered to get up and get ready, but no matter what the reason is. They're always late.

Harry can hear Louis shouting something at her from the bathroom but it's just a muffled noise and she's not paying much attention. She's too busy perched on the edge of the bed trying to put her heels on, which should be a simple task, really. But with a baby bump in the way, it's not as easy as it used to be. After a few more minutes of wiggling her feet and attempting to reach for the straps on her shoes, she lets out a defeated sigh and flops back onto the bed.

"Harry did you hea-" Louis walks into their bedroom then stops at the sight of her wife flat out on their king sized bed.

"I give up." Harry sighs, answering Louis before she could even ask what she's doing.

They're in sync like that. She places a hand on her belly and wiggles her feet before lifting her head to look up at Louis who was still stood in the doorway, laughing at her. "I can't reach my feet." she says with a fake pout, which turns into a smile as she watches Louis walk over to her.

Harry looks up at her fondly, Louis gets onto the bed with each of her legs either side of Harry's hips, and leans down to kiss her. "You're so beautiful, you know?" Louis grins. "So, so beautiful, God I'm so lucky."

Her hand finds Harry's on her belly and she laces their fingers together. Harry hums sweetly. Louis' lips are warm and soft just like the gentle touch of her hands, and she smells _so_ good. The smell of Louis' perfume always relaxed her, it made her feel safe. It was her favourite smell.

Louis pressed kisses all over Harry's face and trailed her lips down her jaw and onto her neck leaving soft kisses all the way down to her collarbones. Harry took a deep breath in an attempt to control herself. Louis knew that neck kisses turned Harry on, but teasing a pregnant woman with raging hormones probably wasn't the best thing to do when you're already fifteen minutes late.

Harry knew what Louis was doing and she desperately wanted her to carry on but she _also_ knew that she didn't want to keep their friends waiting for them, and they were already late enough. But when Louis' hand drifted past Harry's stomach and started to trace circles right at the top of Harry's thigh, she knew that there was no chance of them leaving anytime soon. Better late than never, right?

Louis' hand slowly found it's way under Harry's tight black dress and she ran her finger round the edges of Harry's lace panties, waiting for permission. She looks up at Louis, biting her lip and opening her legs a little wider. "Please." she breathes, and with that Louis pulls Harry's panties down a little and her hand slips behind the material.

Louis' hands are warm on her skin, she was always so gentle with Harry, especially now she was pregnant, and Harry loved it. She loved how safe Louis made her feel, she knew she could trust her with anything.

Louis teases Harry by softly rubbing her clit, as she kisses her neck and Harry squirms with impatience. "Lou," she hums, "please."

With that, Louis kisses her wife sweetly on the lips and pushes a finger into her and watches as Harry gasps, she pushes in and out slowly. "That good, baby mama?"

Harry just bites her lip and nods as her eyes roll closed. "Give me more." Harry insists.

"Someone's impatient." Louis whispers and softly bites Harry's ear. She slips in another finger and begins to move faster, causing Harry to moan louder. God, Louis was so turned on, to see her wife like this, moaning for her, Louis would never get over how much she adored showing love to Harry.

Louis pulls Harry's dress up a little higher, and Harry lifts up her bum to help her. Still pressing her fingers in and out of Harry, she moves down to leave wet kisses all over her belly. "You look so gorgeous like this Haz, all for me. Fuck you're so beautiful." She presses kisses to Harry's inner thigh and gently sucks on the skin.

" _Mm_ , you're...such a... _ah_..a sap," Harry breathes and on her last word Louis crooks her fingers inside her, and Harry lets out a gasp, arching her back and griping the quilt. "Fuck Lou."

Harry begins to roll her hips slowly, causing Louis' fingers to hit her spot every time. She was gasping and panting as she could feel herself getting closer and closer, the tightness in her stomach building as she rocked her hips faster and faster. Louis notices the tell tale signs of Harry getting close to orgasm. She glances at her wife's face from between her legs and slows her fingers causing Harry to groan. She slowly pulls out her fingers and catches Harry's eyes as she puts them in her mouth and sucks on them, pulling them out with a pop of her lips. " _Fuck_." Harry moans.

"You want more baby?" Louis asks, leaning down to kiss her neck again. Harry tilts her head back to allow access to her sweet spot, and Louis sucks the soft, warm skin there, which makes Harry let out a low, throaty moan as she runs her hand up Louis' back.

"Please, I want you so bad."

"What do you want me to do, gorgeous?"

"I want your mouth on me Lou, desperate for your tongue."

"Yeah?" Louis smirks against Harry's lips as she trails her finger very gently over Harry's throbbing clit. Harry lifts her hips to press herself harder onto Louis' finger, but Louis pulls back. "Patience baby, be good for me."

She kisses Harry once more on the lips, before moving down between her legs, slowly kissing all the way up her thighs. She pulls Harry's panties down and discards them in a heap on the floor. Then slowly, she begins to lick Harry's clit in a rhythmic motion. Once she begins to speed up, Harry runs her hands through Louis' hair pulling her tongue closer to her clit. She moves her tongue down to lick a long stripe over Harry's entrance. Harry begins to rock her hips against Louis' face as she moans. "Feels so good, Lou."

She slips her finger into Harry, while she continues to quickly flick her tongue on her clit. Just as Harry likes it. Harry is close now, Louis can tell, the rocking of her hips is faster and her thighs hugging Louis' cheeks are beginning to tremble. "Fuck, Louis I'm so..close," she moans in a rhythm of " _ah's_ " with every thrust of Louis fingers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." The rocking of her hips are erratic and her thighs shake uncontrollably, she comes with a loud moan and flops back onto the bed, completely high off her orgasm. Louis removes her fingers, and slowly licks Harry up and down until she can't take it anymore, and pushes her away.

Her cheeks are red, her hair is messy, with a smile on her face. Freshly fucked. And Louis thinks she looks incredible.

Louis wipes her up with a tissue and pulls her panties back on, then finally buckles up both of Harry's high heels.

Lying down next to her wife, she grins at her and plants a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." Harry smiles.

"I love you too, my baby mama," Louis checks her watch and sees that they are _beyond_ late. "I guess we should get going now."

Harry rolls over and places her hand over the crotch area of Louis' trousers. "But what about you?" she pouts, "you deserve a little something in return." she says quietly, kissing Louis' collar bone from under her half open shirt.

"Mm you know I'd love that," and Louis wonders if maybe, just maybe, they'd have enough time, then realises they can't keep their friends waiting much longer. She sighs, "but we have to go." She sits up and pulls Harry up. "But when we get home, I'd love to." she kisses her on the cheek, "I promise."

Harry wraps her arms around Louis' waist, despite not being able to get as close to her as she'd like now her belly is in the way. She smiles up at her, "you better keep that promise."

"You _know_ I will." Louis grins, and kisses the top of Harry's head.

 

Louis couldn't wait to get home. In fact Harry teased her in the car the whole way there and Louis almost crashed when Harry's hand crept so far up her thigh she  
thought she was going to have to pull over and take her right there and then. But she didn't, by using every ounce of self control in her body, they made it through the night, despite Harry's seductive glances and discreet hand gestures. It's safe to say that once they got home, and into bed, they didn't do much sleeping that night.


End file.
